


I'm not your anti

by dylanmacgyver (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 17 year olds, Alternate Universe - High School, Car Accidents, Football | Soccer, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, So he's sad, baekhyun doesnt have a mom, baekhyun has a little brother, baekhyun is new to town, chanyeol doesnt get along with either of them, chanyeol's dad is nice, chanyeol's parents dont get along, cliche but they hate eachother, slight abuse but not into detail, slight bullying, they go to the same school, they start off not liking eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dylanmacgyver
Summary: “Who says that, though? In an argument? Seriously, who says that?” Baekhyun said.“Me.” Chanyeol says, ending the conversation. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you’re a stalker.”“I’m a stalker?” He says in shock but every brain cell he has knows Chanyeol is right. He was stalking him.“Yeah, now leave me alone.” Chanyeol mutter, grabbing his backpack to leave. Baekhyun sits there in defeat. So much for that. He’s already ruined any possible friendships he would have here.-Baekhyun is new. Chanyeol is secretive(title from anti by zico)





	1. the prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is the prologue for now, more of the story will be updated soon!
> 
> disclaimer: this is ALL told in baekhyun’s pov in third person limited (minus a few acceptions) so there will not be any chapters in anybody else’s pov UNLESS i decide to do a special chapter in someone else’s, which i have planned

He looked around at the house he was leaving behind. It’s the house he grew up in. All of the memories of his childhood will forever be trapped in here. Seventeen years of cheerful memories and embarrassing moments. That now, looking back, they only add the novelty of it. 

He remembers how when he was four years old and his mom accidentally pushed him off the counter and he was rushed to the hospital for a broken collar bone. That was when his parents decided they would never have another kid, he was enough work for the both of them. He remembers when he got his first bike at age 6, and his father left him unattended for a single minute, which led to him toppling over. 

His parents were young when they raised him. His mother and father were high school sweethearts and gave birth to him at 21. They were taken aback by shock when the pregnancy test came back positive, and they had no idea what they had gotten themselves into. They would always talk about how everything is going to be so good in the future. They had a rocky start, but he turned out okay. 

Up until age 13, everything was going perfectly. He was an ultimate mommy’s boy and loved getting the attention. He would have friends over and they would have sleepovers staying up until 2 am watching movies, which was considered late for him back then. His mom was an amazing chef, and he loved to show that off. He would come into class with a fresh and homemade meal everyday. 

His dad was also very important to him. He was a younger dad, so he was able to relate and understand Baekhyun’s excitement and love for pokemon. He’ll never forget the days when he would run home once he got off the bus to find his dad standing there, holding a brand new pack of cards. The cards are probably in a landfill somewhere. He lost track of where they went. 

He considered his life amazing, and fun. Nobody could wish for a closer family. Until his mom got pregnant again. It was totally unexpected. He wasn’t disappointed about it but he wasn’t thrilled either. It became more difficult for his mom to make his lunches, so he was stuck buying slop from the cafeteria like the rest of the kids. His dad was too busy taking care of his mom to give him any attention or pokemon cards. Not to mention he had to work more to afford the house once his mom was too heavy to continue her job for a while.

His parents missed his middle school science fair. He was left with a lot of disappointment once he realized it was no use staring at the door anymore, they weren’t going to come. He was told to find a carpool to soccer practice and they will be there for the games he has. Once his team made it to the championship and his parents decided that it was too far for them to travel to, he quit the team. He didn’t see a point in playing if there was nobody there to encourage him. 

He decided he would _hate_ this baby. The thing that was tearing his family apart, and taking all of the attention away from him. He felt like he didn’t exist, like he could just disappear and nobody in the world would notice. They would go about their day and not even think about the lonely 14 year old.  
On one night three weeks before the due date, his perception was changed. He went to bed early because of a test he had the next day, too early to hear his moms agonized crying in the bathroom, and his fathers soft and worried words. An ambulance was called and Baekhyun could guess what it was for, his mom was giving birth. Something didn’t feel right though. This whole situation was a little off. Dad wasn’t as happy as he should be when he was about to gain another son, something they’ve been waiting for for a while now. 

“What’s going on?” He remembers whispering, only to be silenced. “It will be okay,” his dad assured. “It will all be okay.”

He wishes that’s what had happened. His mom was in pain, and he had to hear it. Throughout the delivery process, he could feel the tension and fear radiating in the delivery room. After a few hours of disappointment, they decided to do a c section.

“What’s going on?” He repeated, his dad looking less calm now. “Your mom has an infection. We tried to take care of it before the baby came but we ran out of time.” He said, refusing to give Baekhyun any details. “What will happen?” He asked, now worried. He didn’t know his mother had other issues. “I don’t know”

Two hours later, one life began as one ended. His mother died giving birth to a baby boy, who was now a four year old named Minjun. They spent a while mourning their mother, having her funeral two months after. Their dad had to work a lot, so Baekhyun was left babysitting Minjun a majority of the time. He didn’t have time to do things he wanted anymore and his friends slowly started to not want to hang out anymore because he was never free. 

Two months ago, dad came home stressed. He lost his job. Since then, he found a new one but it required them to move out of their beloved house. It sounded like a good option to all of them. Their new home would be a small apartment in the city, so everything would be more convenient and Minjun could be put in daycare. Baekhyun will finally get a new start at school, and he was more than ready. 

He didn’t know his life was about to be wrecked by a tall boy with curly hair.


	2. the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baekhyun meets some friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres chapter one yay

Their new house was tiny. Baekhyun couldn’t imagine an ant living here, it’s way too small. Much less room then what he was expecting. It was in an apartment complex, probably made for single people and not a family with three males. “It’s what we have to deal with for now.” His dad said. He hoped that meant it would just be temporary. 

There was only two bedrooms and his dad was kind enough to give them to the two boys as he took the couch for himself. Baekhyun’s new room was a good bit smaller than his old one, but he’s already complained enough and he doesn’t want to make his dad more stressed. He had enough to worry about besides a whiny teenager.  
“Remember, you’ll start school tomorrow!” His dad said happily to Minjun while tickling him all over. The boy let out a high pitched laugh as his dad turned to him. “You too, Baekhyun. The new student at school!” He said happily but Baekhyun wasn’t in the mood. He didn’t want to be the new kid that joined in the middle of the year. Not to mention he’ll already be very behind in classes. He’ll have to find friends to hang out with and activities to do to put himself out there and to make sure he enjoys junior year. He knew what he wanted to do before he came here, yet he’s nervous knowing that it’s so close. 

“Get some sleep, buddy.” His dad told him, before going into Minjun’s room to tuck him in. 

And he did exactly that. 

\--

He woke up the next morning exhausted, unable to get a good night sleep because his body wouldn’t calm down. He doesn’t know if he was more nervous or excited or just plain terrified. He picks up the newly ironed uniform for school that was left on his desk overnight so he was sure to not lose it. He couldn’t screw anything up, especially not on the first day. This was when he had to make his best impression. 

He’s currently the only one home with Minjun at school and his dad already at work. The bus would arrive closer to 8, so he has some time until then. He showered, changed, got ready, and ate breakfast until it was 7:50. Then, he began heading downstairs towards the bus stop. Their apartment was on the 5th floor, so he decided to take the elevator down to prevent getting tired before school.

He found the closest bus stop and hoped he was correct with the times. They boarded and he was surrounded by middle aged businessman on their way to work. He spotted one other student wearing the same school uniform as him so he made his way over to where he was sitting. 

“Can I sit here?” He asked politely and the other boy nodded. They sat in silence for quite a while, the other boy watching something quietly on his phone. He wanted to talk to him, but he didn’t want to be rude. He ended up just lightly tapping on his shoulder, the other boy then taking out his headphones.

“Yes?” He asked. 

“Oh, I’m new here. I just wanted to know what your name was.” He said. The other boy looked confused for a moment before it finally registered. 

“So you’re the new kid! I knew we were getting one. The school is pretty small so we all kind of know about it. My name is Minseok, what's yours?” He said happily. Baekhyun could tell that he was nice.  
“Byun Baekhyun.” He said. 

“Well, hello Baekhyun. Welcome to the neighborhood.” Minseok said with a smile. They continued to talk about themselves to each other for the remaining of the bus ride. Now that they know they live close to each other, they’ll be able to meet up and hang out, right? This is a start, Baekhyun thought. A start to a new friendship.

“Do you play any sports?” Minseok asked as the conversation came up. 

Baekhyun shook his head, “I used to play soccer but I quit a few years ago.” 

“Why’d you quit?” He asked.

He paused for a moment. He doesn’t really know why he did, it just ended up like that. There just wasn’t enough time for it and he didn’t have any motivation to continue. He only did it for his parents in the first place. He liked to play well because it made his parents happy. After his mom got pregnant and they lost focus, he just didn’t care anymore. “My mom died.” He said after a moment of silence. He knows it wasn’t exactly true, but it’s the best answer he could come up with at the moment. 

Minseok paused for a second, mouth slightly open. “Oh.” He said quietly. “I’m sorry.” 

Baekhyun feels like he just killed the lively mood. “But, I’ve been thinking about doing it again.” He told Minseok and his face lit up.

“Cool! I play too! The spring season should be starting soon and tryouts are next week. You should totally do it. It’ll help you fit into the school.” He said. Baekhyun nodded, that wasn’t a bad idea. He doesn’t know if he’s any good at soccer anymore but he’ll take any opportunity to fit in here. 

“Sure, I’ll do it. I might suck though.” He said.

“Don’t worry, we can practice sometime. Are you free after school today?” He asked and Baekhyun nodded. “There might be an open field near the lake a few blocks behind my house. If not, we could just use the schools. I’m sure they won’t mind. Give me your phone number so we can talk.” Minseok asked and they exchanged numbers. 

The bus finally stopped a few blocks away from the school and Minseok gave him a little nudge, signaling him to get off on this stop. They had to walk a little to get to the school but Baekhyun was okay with that. Minseok was good company. They approached a smaller building that looked on the older side, but Baekhyun loved it. It was cute and he hopes he can make many good memories here. The closer they got, the more students they saw. 

“Hello Minseok, who’s this?” A guy asked, pointing towards Baekhyun.  
“He’s the new guy, Baekhyun. He rides the same bus as me.” Minseok told the approacher. 

He turned his head towards Baekhyun and stuck out his hand. “Hello Baekhyun, I’m Jongdae.” He smiled and Baekhyun slowly stuck out his hand and forced a smile back. 

“He’s going to try out for soccer with us!” Minseok said and Jongdae’s face lit up.

“Really? Great! If you’re any good you might be able to replace some of the dead weight on our team.” He said and they both snickered. 

“Dead weight?” Baekhyun asked, confused. 

“Yeah, too many people that are shit at playing are put on the team because they have to fill up all the spots. Most kids are probably forced into it by their parents but that doesn’t mean they have to make our entire team suck.” Jongdae told Baekhyun. He seemed to be comfortable enough around him already to be filling him in on school drama.

“He means Park Chanyeol.” Minseok said and Jongdae kicked his leg. 

“Don’t say his name out loud!” He scolded but they were both snickering. 

“Who’s that?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Just somebody.” Minseok said and ended the conversation there. “Let's go in now, you need to go to the office to register.”

\--

Baekhyun was bored the entire day. He didn’t talk to anyone for the first half of the school day because he didn’t know how to join in on conversations. Most people already have a circle of friends that they stay in so Baekhyun didn’t know where he would fit in. 

Lunch was a little better, he found Jongdae, (or rather, Jongdae found him,) and they sat together. He didn’t speak much, still a little shy, but still listened to Jongdae talk all about where he wants to travel once school ends. He hasn’t thought about any of that, so he just kept quiet. 

The rest of the day was very uneventful until the last class. It was history class so Baekhyun was barely paying any attention until something made him focus.

“Park Chanyeol, will you answer the question on the board?” The teacher said and Baekhyun recognized that name. It was the guy that Jongdae and Minseok said was shitty at soccer. They didn’t seemed to like him very much, so Baekhyun decided he wouldn’t as well. 

Once he stood up, he realized how tall the boy was. His hair was slightly wavy and a bright brown color. He had his uniform tucked in and a thick belt pulling his pants together a little too light for Baekhyun’s liking. His uniform was also spotless, he assumed it was washed every night at the very least. If he’s this put together, then he must smell good. Maybe he doesn’t like soccer because it gets him dirty? Or maybe he’s just forced into it like Jongdae mentioned. 

Chanyeol was now back in his seat and Baekhyun didn’t even realize he was still observing him until Chanyeol glanced back at him and squinted his eyes. Shit. He quickly reverted his attention back to the board until the end of class.

“That was boring as shit.” Baekhyun heard from behind him and turned around to see Minseok. “I can’t believe we don’t have one class together today. Maybe tomorrow. Jongdae told me you and him had lunch together. Sorry you had to listen to him talk on and on. He really never shuts up.”

“Who never shuts up?” Jongdae came on the other side of him. 

“Nobody. Anyway, Baekhyun and I are going to practice soccer after school. Do you wanna join us?” Minseok asked Jongdae and he nodded.

“Hell yeah. I want to see what this kid is made of.” He smiled and gave Baekhyun a friendly punch. He then waved goodbye to both of them, rushing off to his own bus stop.

“So.” Baekhyun started, once they had gotten far from the school and were on their way to the bus stop. “What do you know about Park Chanyeol?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh my twitter is @binniehyuna


	3. the meeting pt 2

Baekhyun waved goodbye to Minseok as he parted ways with him after they exited the bus.

“He’s really quiet.” Minseok had said. “He has some friends, but most people say he’s a dick. I don’t talk to him because I don’t like to surround myself with dicks.” He ended with a laugh and looking back, Baekhyun realized Minseok was straight.

He took the elevator up to his apartment and opened the door. The room, as expected, was empty. His dad was still at work and Minjun was most likely at a daycare somewhere. He sat down at the table and got out a bowl of cereal to have as a snack after school. About 10 minutes later, he got a text from Minseok.

‘When do u wanna play ball’ it read and Baekhyun snickered at his use of ‘u’

‘5:30.’ He texted back, looking at the clock that read 4:45. That should give him enough time to start on any catch up work he was given for being a new student. ‘Where tho lol.’ he sent another message.  
‘Send me ur address ill pick u up.’ Read the next message from Minseok. Baekhyun quickly sent it, then got back to his cereal. After that, he opened up his backpack too look at the work he’d been given today. There was at least three packets for different subjects on review information. He hoped it was similar to the things he learned at his old school. 

At about 5:27, he heard a knock on the door. He assumed it was Minseok, so he went to open the door. 

“Hello! Your apartment building is really cool.” He said and Baekhyun smiled. At least somebody liked it. “Bring your bus pass, we’ll go to the school’s field.”

“Are we allowed to?” He asked. He wasn’t sure if the school fields were open after school hours. 

“Of course! As long as we’re students.” He says. “And, I invited Jongdae too. Hope you don’t mind,” he added and Baekhyun shook his head. The talkative boy has grown on him already.

They traveled down the elevator and went back to the same bus stop as this morning, now much emptier as nobody was in a hurry to get to work at this time of the day. They had a peaceful ride there and Minseok told him about how lucky he was to not have Mr. Lee for history. 

“You seriously would want to crack your skull in if you had him.” He said, but Baekhyun was only half listening. He couldn’t stop thinking about that boy, Chanyeol. It seems like Minseok and Jongdae don’t particularly like him. Is it because he’s rude? Or because he’s bad at soccer? Maybe they don’t hate him, just don’t know him that well. He chooses to believe that answer.

“This is our stop.” Minseok said, interrupting his train of thought. He gave him a little nudge, almost exactly like the one he gave this morning. Baekhyun hopped off the bus and they began to walk to the school again. Within a few minutes, Jongdae was at their sides. 

“I’m excited to see how well you play, new guy. You could be a good addition to the team once tryouts roll around.” Jongdae said, patting him on the back.

“I still don’t know if I’m any good. It’s been a while since I’ve even seen a soccer ball.” Baekhyun said.

“Well, good thing we’re going to practice before the actual tryouts. High school sports are way more intense than middle school. Of course, only if you’re good at it. If not then you just become another guy who made it but never plays because you suck.” Jongdae said, now walking backwards in front of them to be able to talk to him while looking at him at the same time. “You’ll easily be put on the team, it just depends whether or not you actually play in the games.” He said as they approached the front of the school. 

“Do we just go around back?” Baekhyun asked, confused as to why they were standing in the front of the school when the field was around back.

“No, you go in through the locker rooms. Usually the janitor just lets you in.” He said, knocking on the door. Within a few minutes, somebody finally came to let them in. 

“You guys here for the field?” He asked and they nodded. “Are you with the other guy?”

“What other guy?” Jongdae asked. “Is somebody already out there?”

“Yeah, but he’s not doing much. You could probably still use the field.” The janitor said nicely.

“That’s fine, we don’t mind.” Minseok said, turning back to look at them. “Thank you for letting us in.” He said. The three of them went to the direction of the locker room until they were out of earshot from the janitor.

“Who do you think it is?” Jongdae asked. 

“Probably Junmyeon. He’s always practicing to be the best. He doesn’t know any limits, he just practices endlessly. Wouldn’t be surprised if he was here.” Minseok replied as they entered the locker rooms. They ended up changing out into their gym outfits before, and Baekhyun was thankful for that because he couldn’t imagine playing in oversized jeans and a sweatshirt. They made their way out to the field and Jongdae picked up a ball.

“I don’t see anyone else here.” Baekhyun mentioned. Looks like whoever was here already left.

“Oh well, more space for us.” Minseok said, running to the middle of the field. 

They kicked the ball around for a little bit and Baekhyun finally gets the hang of passing it around. He doesn’t know how good he’ll play in an actual game but he certainly still has some skill. They moved over to the soccer goal on the far side and start to test how well they can score. Minseok played goalie for a while, but he ended up catching the majority of Baekhyun’s balls.

“Here,” he started, running over towards him. “You play goalie. Try and catch our balls.” Baekhyun nodded, but he didn’t exactly agree with it. When he played, he was never the goalie. He’s never been good at it. He was always running around the field with joy, just happy to be getting exercise.

He ended up missing the first six balls that were flung at him. “Put them lower!” He yelled. “It’s not helpful if you keep flinging them seven miles above me.” He said and Jongdae playfully rolled his eyes before sending one directly towards his face. Bad idea. His reflexes gave up on him once he saw the ball so close and his hit his face with a massive impact. His hands instinctively flew right up to his face to grab hold of his nose.   
“Oh shit, dude you okay?” Jongdae asked, going over toward him. “First day meeting you and I’ve already broken your nose.” He joked. 

“No, I don’t think it’s broken.” Baekhyun said, pulling his hand away from the dulling pain. A few dots of red were left on his hand. “It is bleeding though.”

“Go to the bathrooms in the locker room to rinse off.” Minseok said. “Want us to come?”

“No, it’s okay. You guys keep playing. I’ll be right back.” He said and they both nodded. He brought his hand back to his nose and realized that he was hit pretty hard. The blood was a sign of impact but a bruise later would probably show. He made his way to the bathroom quickly, before he bled out on the soccer field. His hand was only holding onto the lower half of his face so he could only imagine how creepy he must look with blood seeping out through the cracks in his fingers.

He bumped open the locker door with his bottom and made his way toward the bathrooms. He stopped in front of a mirror to realize the he indeed did look terrifying. He opened his hand to let the forming puddle of blood spill into the sink. He’ll clean that up later. He reaches for a paper towel and slowly starts dabbing at his nose, being careful to not agitate it anymore. After a few quiet seconds, one of the bathroom stalls clicked open. What the hell? Somebody was in here?

He quickly glances back and is shocked to be met with the boy he was just talking about a few hours ago. Park Chanyeol was hovering out of the bathroom with confused eyes. Probably wondering why the new student was in the bathroom after school hours covered in blood. 

“What the hell happened to you?” He said, almost in an accusing way. Like he was wondering why Baekhyun suddenly bursted in on his private space. 

“I was hit with a soccer ball.” Baekhyun answered calmly in a nasaly voice. He was still working on getting the blood off the upper part of his nose, unsure how it ended up there in the first place.

“You play soccer?” He asked, slightly nicer this time. 

“Yeah, I’m practicing with Minseok and Jongdae. I played when I was younger.” He doesn’t know why he was telling this complete stranger this, but he felt the need to for some reason. 

“Why them?”

“Why do you have so many questions?” Baekhyun snapped, pausing what he was doing to glare at Chanyeol. “And why are _you_ here.”

“No reason.” He said but Baekhyun wasn’t convinced. He noticed Chanyeol was also changed into his gym clothes. Was he the one the janitor said was on the field? Didn’t Minseok say he was pretty bad at soccer?

“You’re just here for no reason?” He asked, confused. 

“My mom couldn’t pick me up until later so I just found other things to do.” He said and Baekhyun gives him some credit for at least finding a good excuse. 

“Okay.” Baekhyun stated, turning on the faucet to wash away the blood from the sink.

“Does your nose hurt?” Chanyeol asked after a few seconds of silence. 

“A little, yeah.” He admitted. “But it’s just impact pain. That’s why it’s bleeding.”

“That sucks.” Chanyeol said bluntly. He was sitting on the sink now and just watching Baekhyun cleanse himself.

“Can I help you?” Baekhyun asked, working hard to scrub the dried blood that was resting on his chin. 

“No.” He said and continued to sit there. Minseok was right, he is a wild one. Baekhyun turned on the faucet again and tried his best to ignore the tall boy who had his eyes now fixated on the floor. 

“When’s your mom coming?” He asked.

“What?” Chanyeol said, snapping his focus up to Baekhyun.

“You said you were here because your mom couldn’t pick you up until later. So, I’m asking when that will be.” He said in a mocking tone. 

“Oh, yeah.” Chanyeol murmured. “She’ll be here soon.” He said. Baekhyun sighed, this was going nowhere. Once he finished washing off his face, he turned to go back to the field and had his mind set on leaving Chanyeol there. Minseok must have been confused, this boy wasn’t mean. He was just damn clingy. 

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol called after him but Baekhyun didn’t respond, already on his way back to the field where Jongdae and Minseok were waiting


	4. the spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baekhyun does something he's not suppose to and possibly ruins the chances of them being friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuH so this isnt *that* good and i feel like i didnt deliever the message well but im sick and its 1 am and i really wanted to write more so ye

Baekhyun walked into history the next day. He looked around for a certain tall boy, but was disappointed when he didn’t end up coming. Did he skip school? Did he sleep in? Baekhyun’s mind was busy running with possibilities that he didn’t even notice the boy walking in halfway through the class. 

“Mr. Park, why are you late?” The teacher asked, crossing his arms. Chanyeol looked very nervous as he sat in his chair. He slowly slipped his backpack off before replying. 

“Sorry, I slept in.” He said with a cough, and continued to unpack his backpack while the teacher continued to glare at him. 

“Meet me after school for detention, Mr. Park.” He said and Baekhyun widened his eyes. Detention? The teacher’s here must be really strict. He looked over to Chanyeol and realized they both had matching expressions, he wasn’t expecting to get detention either. The teacher went on to teach class but Baekhyun kept his eyes fixed on Chanyeol, once again. He looked upset, probably from just getting detention. Has he ever gotten it before? Baekhyun had so many questions about the boy. Including why he was at the school last night.

“Where were you earlier?” Baekhyun asked him as the bell rung to dismiss the class. He walked over to Chanyeol’s desk and put his arms on it.

“I already said, I slept in.” He answered very bluntly and continued to pack up his bag, avoiding eye contact with Baekhyun.

“Seems like your timing was a little off.” Baekhyun joked with a little laugh. He was trying to set the mood a little and make Chanyeol feel better about getting detention. 

“What?” He said in a rude tone, glaring up at Baekhyun. He assumed Chanyeol wasn’t in the joking mood.

“Nevermind.” He said quickly, looking down at the floor and trying to think of something to say. It’s hard to hold a conversation with someone who doesn’t want to talk. 

Before Baekhyun gave up and walked away, Chanyeol looked up at him and said, “your nose looks bruised,” and Baekhyun quickly brought his face to his hand to rub his nose. It was still painful, but he figured the little darker tint to it would go away pretty soon. 

He ended up not saying anything else and watched Chanyeol sling his backpack on one shoulder and walk out of the room. He realized he should probably do the same, and headed to his next block. 

\--

After the end of the day, Baekhyun was met with a pair of energetic boys. “We should play soccer again tonight!” Jongdae said excitedly. He had the largest smile on his face and Baekhyun wondered how he managed to be happy all the time. 

“Not tonight. I have to stay after to get some work from a teacher. Then I actually have to do the work after that.” He replied, not looking forward to the night ahead of him. 

“So you’re not taking the bus home?” Minseok asked.

“I’ll just take the later one.” He replied.

“But I’ll be lonely!” He argued, frowning.

“Dude, he’s literally been here for two days, you’ll be okay for today.” Jongdae butted in, nudging Minseok. “And you can still walk with me.” He added and Minseok sighed.

“I’ll see you guys later.” Baekhyun said, waving goodbye. He was on his way back into the school to meet with Mr. Park about extra history practice. Once he got to the room, he knocked on the door. “Hello?” He asked, poking his head in.

“Yes, Baekhyun. Please come in.”

They talked for a few minutes and he gave Baekhyun extra practice, in case he needed it. He bowed his thanks, and got ready to leave. Right as he reached the door, he remembered something. Wasn’t Chanyeol suppose to be having detention right now? “Professor, do you know where Chanyeol is?” He spoke up. It probably wasn’t his place to ask, but he was curious. 

“Ah, he was suppose to be here a few minutes ago. I was just about to go looking for him.” The teacher replied, standing up.

“I can find him!” Baekhyun instantly blurted out. “Just to save you the trouble, the bus won’t come for another half an hour anyway.”

“Really? Thank you, Baekhyun. I think you’ll be a really good student in my class.” Baekhyun smiled as he accepted the compliment and bowed again. He opened the door to leave and started to think about where Chanyeol could be. He probably hasn’t left the school yet, no student would purposefully ditch detention. Baekhyun decided to look in the bathrooms first, but he didn’t have any luck. He also ruled out the gym, library, and about half of the classrooms. 

As he was turning the corner to check the next hallway, he watched a figure turn the other way. Based on the back of it’s head, he concluded that it was Chanyeol. Instead of calling out and telling him what he was suppose to, he decided to just follow him for a little bit. He easily could have been just heading to Mr. Park’s class, but Baekhyun wanted to make sure.  
Chanyeol turned a different corner and made it obvious that he had no plan to go to detention anytime soon. He approached the double doors in the front of the school and pushed right through them. Baekhyun couldn’t believe it! He really was just leaving. He quickly raced to the door as well, being careful to go out only after he’s sure Chanyeol wouldn’t notice him. 

He followed Chanyeol outside but to his surprise, he was going around the back of the school. Baekhyun kept his hidden stance by crouching behind bushes and walking as silently as he could. Once they got to the back parking lot, he found a car that was parked and quickly ducked behind it. He felt bad stalking Chanyeol, but his intentions weren’t bad. He was just curious. He watched Chanyeol approach a red car with an older woman sticking her head out. The car looked expensive in his opinion, but he doesn’t know much about cars.

He moved forward one car to be able to hear and hopefully see what was going on. He guessed he was now one car away from where Chanyeol was talking to the lady. He looked under the car to confirm this and sure enough, he caught sight of a pair of shoes.

“You what?” He heard the lady yelled, exasperatedly. Baekhyun was shocked by how rude her tone of voice was. 

“I’m sorry mom.” Chanyeol replied back, softly. So this was his mom, Baekhyun noted. 

“How did you even get it!” She yelled again.

“It’s because you dropped me off late at school.” Chanyeol grumbled.

“What was that?”

“You dropped me off late, mom! That’s not my fault! I was ready on time!” Chanyeol’s voice was cut off by a slapping sound and Baekhyun tried to hold his breath. His mom slapped him?

“How dare you put this on me. Now you go back in there and deal with your consequence. You made me come all the way here only for you to tell me about this. You will walk home.” She said, and drove off without another word. Baekhyun sat there, in shock. He wasn’t able to see Chanyeol’s expression, but he could tell that he was pretty upset. He stood there for a while, in silence and Baekhyun wondered if he should try to move or just wait until Chanyeol left.

Terrible timing happened, and Baekhyun could feel himself about to sneeze. He held it in as long and hard as he possibly could but it was no use. Damn allergies. Chanyeol obviously noticed the sound and moved to go look for who just sneezed. Shit, he needed to move quickly.

“What the hell are you doing here!” He heard an angry yell from behind him. Plan failed. He was hesitant to turn around and once he did, he regretted it. Chanyeol was standing there with his eyebrows slanted and his arms crossed. His face was tinted red and his mouth formed into a frown.   
Baekhyun just sat there, and rubbed his face in embarrassment. “Mr. Park told me to come find you.” He said in a quiet voice. It wasn’t exactly true, but it was the best excuse he could come up with. 

However, Chanyeol didn’t seem convinced. He moved his hands to his hips. “So you decide to invade my private life and spy on my personal conversations?” He said, still very angry. Baekhyun couldn’t think of a good response to that. He knows that’s exactly what he was doing. “That’s a shitty thing to do, Baekhyun. And I thought you were decent.”


	5. the following

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baekhyun decides to follow chanyeol and gets a little more than what he signed up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey fellas im back
> 
> yeah i hate myself too

Baekhyun didn’t say anything else and Chanyeol eventually stormed off. He sat there, behind a car with his head in his hands. He knows more about him now, yet he just ruined any chances of friendship they ever had. He slowly stood up and made his way over to the doors of the school, pausing to look into Mr. Park’s room to check if Chanyeol was in there. Luckily, he was.

He made his way to the normal bus stop, hoping he hadn’t missed the bus yet. Minseok was gone, so he assumed the first bus had already left. He sat on the bench and waited for people to crowd around him, but it never happened. He waited for a very long time. How late do these buses normally come? It was already getting darker out due to the early sunset. 

He kept sitting there for what seemed like hours. He thought about calling his dad to come get him, but he remembered that he was still at work. He decided that if nothing came in the next half an hour, he would go back to the school before it got too cold out. Judging by the fact that he was the only one there, he guessed that the next bus didn’t come for a while. He’d be quicker just walking home at this point. He eventually went to the nearest rest stop to find out when the bus times were for that stop. The next one coming to his stop was at 6:30. He looked at his phone and saw that the time was only 5:13. He decided it would be easier just to walk home. 

He doesn’t remember the exact location, but he knows that it’s passed the school the other direction, meaning he would have to go back that way to get on the path to go home. He sighed, and got up ready to go. It was getting cooler out and Baekhyun shivered a little bit, he should have checked when the buses leave before he made the decision to track down Chanyeol. A good three minutes later, and he was back at the school. He knew the path ahead would be lonely, and it was getting colder every minute. He had a plan and he knew that it could easily go wrong but he decided to try it anyway. 

He creeped back into the school and knocked on the door. Eventually the janitor opened it and he said he was just here to play soccer again, but Minseok and Jongdae didn’t want to join him anymore. The janitor smiled back at him and he began to walk down the sports hallway, stopping to turn around once he knew the janitor couldn’t see him. He walked down the history hallway and looked into Mr. Parks classroom carefully, hoping he wouldn’t be able to see Baekhyun poking his head in. He looked in the seat Chanyeol was sitting in last time and was pleasantly surprised to see that he was still sitting there. Instead of being even more of a creep, he decides to go to the locker room anyway so the janitor doesn’t get suspicious. He then would check back in a few minutes. 

Thirteen minutes of kicking a ball around later, he rushed back to the classroom. Chanyeol was still in there, great. Instead of going back to the soccer field, he decides to hide behind the corner and trust his ears to pick up any sign of movement. He pulled out his phone while he was waiting. 

Exactly eight minutes later, the door of Mr. Park’s class opened. Baekhyun immediately put his phone away and tried to focus on which way he was heading. If he was coming toward him, then he would need to dart to another corner but he couldn’t check just in case he was. Lucky, the footsteps seemed to get farther away and he peeked over the corner again to catch a slight glimpse of the boy turning right. He rushed to the other end of the hall, slowly when passing by Mr. Park’s class, and tiptoed quickly but quietly to the other end. 

He watched Chanyeol exit the door through the front buildings and made his way over there as well. This time, he was going to talk to him instead of just stalking behind him. He’ll run a different way and then ‘accidentally’ bump into him. Then, they could walk and talk together. That is, assuming Chanyeol goes in the direction he’s going in. Judging by the left he took out of the building, Baekhyun can assume he’s right. 

He decided to trail behind Chanyeol until they got into the closer to the city so he’ll have more of a way to get around without being noticed. He hid behind multiple bushes and cars while watching the boy walk slowly and in silence. He must have been in a sour mood from earlier, and Baekhyun doesn’t judge him. Chanyeol stops to go into a store and Baekhyun finds the perfect moment to dart ahead and start walking the opposite direction so he can bump into him once he comes out.

He doesn’t exactly know how he’s going to initiate conversation, he’s pretty sure Chanyeol would rather shovel dog poop then talk to him again, but he hopes he’s able to not completely make a fool out of himself. Again. Once he was far enough ahead, he sat on the curb and waited for Chanyeol to walk by. Once he saw a glimpse of him he pretended to glance up and catch sight of the boy.

“Chanyeol?” He sprung up with a fake confused expression on his face. However, he kept walking. Baekhyun frowned and jogged to keep up with him. “Where are you going?” He asked while Chanyeol kept on charging ahead. He resorted to grabbing his hand and pulling him back, which made him feel extra clingy and he hated it. It was perfectly normal to want to make conversation with a peer though, right?

“Get the hell off me!” He grumbled. Baekhyun was taken aback but Chanyeol shook his hand off. As he went to go pull him back again, he felt a quick jostle back and landed on the floor. Did Chanyeol really just push him over? He stood up quickly and faced an annoyed looking Chanyeol with his arms crossed. This boy really did not know how to control his anger. 

“Didn’t your mommy ever teach you manners?” He taunted, knowing it was a shitty thing to say but he said it anyway. He quickly regretted it once he saw the expression on Chanyeol’s face. It was full of rage but Baekhyun swears he saw a hint of sadness. 

“My mommy taught me to mind my own business.” He said, inching closer to Baekhyun so he was now physically looking down on him. Baekhyun guesses that it’s not only physically either. He could almost feel the anger radiating off the taller boy and he wouldn’t be surprised if he was pushed over another couple of times. Baekhyun didn’t know how to respond. His runny mouth made mistakes that he wasn’t able to take back. His original plan was to ask to walk home with Chanyeol because he’s new and doesn’t know the way around. He seemed sweet enough the other night, what changed?

“She never taught you how to make friends though.” Baekhyun said with a smirk. He knew it was such a shitty thing to say, especially after he already witnessed what his mother was like to him but he was just so angry. He hated to be talked down on and once he was in this position, he forgot about anything else but making the other person feel bad. Chanyeol’s glare was burning hole’s into him but he didn’t stop there. “She probably slept around only to accidentally have a child!”

“At least I have a mom!” Chanyeol shouted back and Baekhyun’s entire body froze. He glared at the floor and wanted to say some shit to the taller boy but he just couldn't. His mind was focused on nothing and he backed away from Chanyeol, who now seemed less intimidating. He never expected anyone to use his own mother's death against him. How did he even find out in the first place? He swears he only remembers telling Minseok. This just leaves him more confused. He wants to punch Chanyeol in the face but he also wants to run away at the same time. 

“That’s fucked up.” He whispers, but he knows he shouldn’t have been talking about the mom subject in the first place. If you bring up something sensitive to someone else, they’ll want to retaliate in the same way. Baekhyun brought up the courage to walk away from him. Chanyeol didn’t react, just watched him walk away. He walked a few blocks to the nearest public toilets and sat in the farthest stall from the door. He tried to hold back a few loose tears that wanted to spill, but it was no use. He was crying. He’s tired from the long day and it’s chilly out as well. He also has no idea where he is. This town is completely foreign to him. He’s such a dumbass for thinking this was a good idea. The day could have been normal if he just rushed to the bus after getting papers from the teacher. He would be at home by now, probably doing something with Minseok. Instead, he’s crying in the a public bathroom with no way to get home and his thoughts are now clouded by memories and mixed emotions. Today cannot get any shittier. 

After a good 15 minutes of him being alone in his mind, he decided to come out of the stall and try to find a way to get home. His phone died a while ago and he’s sure his dad is concerned and wondering where he is. He pushes the door open and rushes to the mirror to wash his hands. He splashes a few handfuls of water into his face as well. Despite him thinking the bathroom is empty, he hears a cough coming from somewhere. He slowly makes his way toward the entrance of the bathroom but by now, anyone who was there had already left.


	6. the regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baekhyun is very regretful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh i didnt write all weekend oops but i want to update tomorrow too

Baekhyun had a long walk home. His mind was swimming with thoughts, the most memorable one being how Chanyeol knew his mother had died. It came as such a shock that anyone would even think of saying that to someone, especially as a dig to the person. Chanyeol hit too close to home with that one. He can’t even imagine what time it could be, he had to have spent at least a half an hour alone in the bathroom. He was busy walking around the town, looking for someone to help him with directions. By now it was pretty dark out and he just wanted to be at home under a warm blanket. His backpack was still on his back, digging into his shoulders and he decided to just sit on a bench to give his back a break. 

He sat and admired all of the people walking around, invested in their own lives. His old house wasn’t in the city so he’s not used to the large amounts of people here. If he could find a way to get back to the school, he would know where to go from there. He really just needed a charger for his phone so he could tell his dad what was going on. He wishes he thought enough ahead to bring a coat with him so he wasn’t shivering so badly. 

“Do you need something?” A woman asked him and Baekhyun brought his head up to make eye contact. 

“I’m just a little lost.” He laughed nervously and slowly itched the back of his neck. 

“Where are you trying to go?” She asked. “I could help you.” Baekhyun’s eyes lit up.

“Do you know where the high school is?” He asks, cursing himself because he can’t seem to remember the name of it. 

“The nearest one? It should be just left a few blocks then follow the path on the outside.” She smiled and Baekhyun gave her many thanks before following the path that way.

He finally found it. The lights were shut off and there weren’t any cars in the parking lot so it must be really late that the teachers have already all gone home. Great. Baekhyun tried his best to remember which way his apartment building is and eventually found it after a few wrong turns and some frustration later.

He got to the top of the elevator and entered the house with the key he luckily still had. He peeked in expecting to see Minjun and his dad but the house sounded completely empty. He dumped his backpack to the floor and reached to plug in his phone so he could check if there was any messages from his dad. 

“Baekhyun?” He heard from the distance and shot his head to where the voice was coming from. It was Minjun who was coming out from his room. He only just noticed the clock on the wall. It was 8:43 pm. “You’re here.” He said and Baekhyun nodded.   
“Where’s dad? He should be home by now.” Baekhyun asked. 

“He’s out looking for you. He has been for a while.” Minjun answered and Baekhyun’s heart sank. His dad was probably terrified. If his kid didn’t come home from school and he never heard from him, he would be too. Baekhyun is an idiot. He should have found a route to go straight home and beat his dad here so everything would be fine and he didn’t have to worry. He hated causing extra stress on his dad because he already works so hard. 

“Where’d he go? Did he tell you anything?” Baekhyun asked but Minjun already lost interest and was sitting on the couch. So much for trying to get answers out of a four year old. A few minutes later, his phone turned on and he rushed over to it. 7 missed calls from dad and over 60 missed messages all along the lines of “where are you?” Baekhyun felt bad and quickly texted “I’m home.” He searched through his phone to find a few missed messages from Minseok but that wasn’t his first priority. He just wanted to let his dad know that he was safe. 

\--

“Dude, I seriously thought you had been like kidnapped or something.” Minseok said as he approached him at the bus stop the next morning. “Your dad told everyone that you were missing! I thought you were gone.” Baekhyun put his hands in his face in embarrassment, everyone seemed to think he was gone for good. He remembered the relief he felt last night once his dad came home and hugged him, then proceeded to yell at him for not showing up last night. Baekhyun explained the situation, minus the Chanyeol part, and he managed to get off with only being grounded. 

“I was just lost.” He reassured Minseok for the seventh time in the past twelve hours. He was getting spammed with messages but once he responded, Minseok called him out for being a dumbass and irresponsible. He did deserve it though, for not telling anyone where he was going. He wonders if Chanyeol got home safely or if his parents were concerned about him as well. They had to be, right? Even though his mom made him walk home in the first place? 

“I really shouldn’t have left you behind on your second day here. It's so damn easy to get lost here, especially for a newbie who barely knows what a city is.” Minseok laughed and patted Baekhyun on the back. 

The rest of the ride remained silent until Baekhyun finally decided to speak up. “I talked to Chanyeol yesterday.” 

Minseok looked over at him. “Do you have an obsession with him or something?” He asked.

Baekhyun frantically shook his head. “No! I just, ran into him.” He said quickly. “Anyway, he said something to me.” He said quietly, pausing.

Minseok looked at him and motioned his hand for him to continue. “Yes? What’d he say?”  
Baekhyun didn’t respond right away. He didn’t want to sound accusing, but he also wanted an answer. “He somehow knew about my mom dying.”

Minseok gave a slow nod as it registered in his brain. “Oh. Why’d be bring that up?”

“I mean, I’ve only told you.” He said but instantly regretted it once he saw Minseok’s face. 

“You think I told him?” He scoffed. Baekhyun mentally slapped himself. He should have just kept quiet.

“Nevermind. Forgot I said that. I just didn’t know.” He replied quickly. The environment was already growing tense and he doesn’t want to ruin the one friendship he has. 

“Yeah, alright.” Minseok mumbled while looking out the window. 

They remained silent the rest of the way to school and Jongdae began a conversation with Minseok once they met up with each other. Baekhyun felt like a third wheel while watching them get along so well. At least Jongdae probably doesn’t hate him, yet. 

“I heard you went missing last night.” Jongdae asked and Baekhyun looked up at him. 

“Oh, I just got a little lost.” He said quietly with his voice trailing off. 

“A little? I bet the whole school thought you were dead. Word spreads pretty quickly here.” Jongdae said. 

“Really?” Baekhyun asked, surprised. “I was only gone for a few hours.”

“Just say you were saving girls from homeless guys and got sidetracked. I guarantee you that everyone will automatically think you’re a hero.” Jongdae joked and Minseok stepped on his foot, still avoiding contact with Baekhyun. 

He went through the day in silence, only perking up when he heard his name being whispered a few times. Maybe Jongdae was right, everyone seemed to know. Were they surprised he was back? He met with Jongdae at lunch again and sat through him telling various stories that Baekhyun should makeup to make him popular. “You need to take advantage of this!” He expressed. 

He was now in history, his all time least favorite class. Chanyeol arrived right before the late bell rung and sat down in his normal seat. It was only his third class here but he was already tired of where he was sitting. Chanyeol glanced behind him to look at him about midway through the class but Baekhyun was too focused on trying not to doze off. He didn’t get much sleep last night, too busy trying to catch up on the school work that he missed. 

He tried to avoid Chanyeol once class ended, but he decided to approach him anyway. “How did you even know?” Baekhyun asked while Chanyeol was still packing up.

“Actually, I didn’t. I just said that but I didn’t know your mom was actually dead! You ran off before I got a chance to say that.” He said but Baekhyun wasn’t satisfied with that answer. 

“Who says that, though? In an argument? Seriously, who says that?” Baekhyun said.

“Me.” Chanyeol says while ending the conversation. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you’re a stalker.”

“I’m a stalker?” He says in shock but every brain cell he has knows Chanyeol is right. He was stalking him. 

“Yeah, now leave me alone.” Chanyeol mutter, grabbing his backpack to leave. Baekhyun sits there and grumbles. So much for that. He’s already ruined any possible friendships he would have here.


	7. the hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baekhyun makes a bad desicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok now i actually finally sort of got to the part i based the entire fic after!! yay!!

A week later and the only other interaction he had with Chanyeol was when he accidentally stepped on his shoe one day in the hallway. Of course, the other probably took it as a purposeful action and resulted in Baekhyun receiving a nice kick in the shin one Tuesday afternoon

Now, it was Monday morning. His weekend was cluttered with stress and trying to keep up with his classes. He met Minseok and Jongdae friday afternoon after school to kick around a ball, but Chanyeol wasn’t there that time. He also apologized to Minseok a good hundred times, resulting with him getting another ball to his face in an act to shut him up. Minseok was forgiving, he knew that now. 

He dragged himself out the door and met his friend at their usual place. Once they reached the school, Minseok jumped off the bus to go meet Jongdae. 

“How was your weekend?” Baekhyun asked nicely.

“Balls.” Jongdae responded. “Barely did anything! Just did homework and got yelled at. Didn’t even sleep much either.” 

Minseok laughed. “That’s because you have no friends. I, on the other hand, had a weekend full of adventure.”

“Did that include babysitting?” Jongdae said.

“Possibly.” Minseok said, directing the conversation away. “Anyway, do you guys want to go somewhere tonight?” He asked the two of them.

“Depends on where.” Jongdae answered. 

“There’s a restaurant a few miles away and it’s supposedly really fancy but Junmyeon’s sister has a friend who works there and he said he could get us a discount!” He explained happily

“Since when do you talk to Junmyeon?” Jongdae questioned. 

“That’s not the point.” Minseok said, turning to Baekhyun. “What do you think?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “It would be cool, but I’m grounded for the time being.” He reminded them and watched Minseok’s face sink in defeat. “Maybe another night?” He suggested. 

“Dude, just sneak out.” Jongdae said.

“I’m not sneaking out!” He defended, but something inside him knew he was going to be sneaking out that night.

\--

Baekhyun looked at the clock, it read 7:23 pm. Minseok was going to be expecting him downstairs in exactly 13 minutes and he still needed to find a way to actually get out of the house. His dad had come home early tonight so he was there before Baekhyun had a chance to slip out and pass it off as he was sleeping. He looked around for ideas to make it work, anything would be an option at this point. 

“Dad, could I go practice soccer at the school tonight?” He asked nicely, poking his head into his dad's room.

“The school doesn’t stay open this late.” He paused to look over at his son. “Plus you’re grounded.” He smiled. 

Baekhyun mentally kicked himself. Now his dad was suspicious of him. He would surely notice if he did anything secretive now. 

“It’s good practice.” He grumbled and closed his dads door, defeated. He looked around and saw Minjun sitting on the couch and watching tv. If he wanted to have any success with this, he needed to get the little snitch out of the way. 

“You’re done watching tv.” He says, grabbing the remote and turning it off. Minjun puts up a fight but he’s eventually able to secure him into his room without much ruckus. He then turns the tv back on and watches the news for a few minutes until the clock says 7:33. Three minutes. He made a big deal of walking directly next to his father's door while going to his and he locked his door from the inside, leaving him outside of it. With the tv still on, he tiptoed over towards the front door and opened it as quietly as he could manage. Which ended up being pretty silent. Once he was successfully out of the door, he ran towards the elevator.

“You made it!” Minseok exclaimed as Baekhyun finally made it to the entrance of the building.

“We don’t have much time, lets go.” He said, already walking off and expecting Minseok to follow him. “I don’t want my dad to walk into my room and realize I’m not there.”

“Yikes. I forgot you were sneaking out. Jongdae said he would meet us there and it’s about 15 minutes away by bus.” He answered while pulling out his bus pass. They both swiped as they boarded. They had some light talk on the bus ride there and Minseok kept talking about how excited he was for soccer to be starting in a week. He assured Baekhyun many times that he’s sure all three of them will make the team. For some reason, Baekhyun hoped Chanyeol would make it as well.

“Finally! I’ve been waiting for around a decade.” Jongdae says, welcoming them off of the bus. Baekhyun takes a quick glance up and looks at the area around him. It was much different than the city only a few miles back. There were large buildings but there was also a lot of open room. He assumed this was a rich area because Minseok mentioned that the restaurant was fancy. Speaking of the restaurant, it was probably the size of Baekhyun’s entire apartment complex. There was pure white columns surrounding the entrance and a welcoming glass door. 

“Why did we come here again?” He asked, confused as to why they were around such a nice area as seventeen year olds.

“Because it’s fun! And we have a good deal.” Minseok answered.

“He wants to find a rich girlfriend.” Jongdae added and Minseok quickly shut him up by stepping on his foot. 

They made their way into the building and Baekhyun regrets only wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. Obviously it’s meant to be fancy. He quickly tears off his sweatshirt to reveal a long sleeve white shirt, which is an upgrade. 

Minseok takes pride in getting them a table and points out that they have coupons before the waitress took their order. Jongdae and Minseok went all out while Baekhyun played it safe and just ordered a small order of shrimp tacos, he didn’t want to end up paying half a fortune for his meal. About ten minutes later, when Minseok and Jongdae were fixated on one of the tvs playing above, he received a phone call. He quickly excused himself to go out into the back parking lot so he would be able to talk clearly. He glanced at his phone and realized that it was from his dad. The blood in his body ran cold and he felt a wave of nervousness flush over him before he pressed the accept button. He knew he would get more shit for this later if he ignored it, might as well just get it over with now. 

“Hello?” He said quietly into the phone.

“Where the hell are you!” His dad shouts back and he has to retreat his face from the phone for a second. He doesn’t give a response and rubs his hands in his face in defeat. He had nothing to say to his dad. 

“I’m out.” He said simply.

“Tell me where, and with who!” His father demanded. “Now!” Baekhyun groaned and began walking towards the end of the parking lot. 

“I don’t know. It’s a fancy restaurant.” His voice quivered and there was a pause from the other end. 

“Are you okay?” His dad asked and that was the last thing he expected to hear. He snuck out without permission, his dad should be calling the cops on him by now. Why was he asking that?

“I’m fine.” He whispered, staring at the floor. The silence was interrupted with a quick and sharp jostle to his stomach. Within seconds, his phone was flung out of his hand and he was now on the floor, confused. It takes him a moment to register what just happened. It had to have been a car, what else? He was in the middle of a parking lot. 

Before he got to think much farther, he heard a car door snap open. He was still very much conscious, but his lower portion hurt like hell. Hopefully, this means there wasn’t a head injury.

“Holy shit, are you okay?” A figure asks and Baekhyun tries to turn his body over to see who it is. “No no, don’t move” It speaks again and Baekhyun feels hands pushing him back into the position he was in. “Can you speak?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun replies, still laying on his side facing the other side of the parking lot. 

“Do you need an ambulance? Quick, Chanyeol, call an ambulance.”


	8. the house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baekhyun gets confused and ends up not having such a bad night afterall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SHORT IM SORRY i wanted to finish tonight cause its been a few days

“Do you need an ambulance? Quick, Chanyeol, call an ambulance.” A deep voice said but Baekhyun was too busy evaluating his body to hear that part. Baekhyun quickly became alert and turned his body over despite the earlier protests. He felt a hand travel down his back. “Stay still, please.” He spoke again and Baekhyun listened this time. He was now facing the dark sky, still unable to see what was going on due to the night. He felt anxious because his call with his father was cut off so suddenly, but he couldn’t feel anything wrong with his body.

“I’m okay.” He assured the man, whom he had still not seen yet. All he wanted to do was get home and forget the night ever happened. Minseok and Jongdae would think he ditched them and his dad probably thinks that he hung up on him. That, and he was just hit with a car. “It wasn’t that hard.” He added, turning to his side a little bit.

“Where are you hurt?” The man said again, ignoring his statement. “Where does it hurt?” He repeated and Baekhyun finally pushed himself up into a sitting position. His lower body was a bit sore, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He looked over at the mans face for the first time and caught a glimpse of his face of horror, most likely from Baekhyun just sitting up. The man looked well dressed, and the car looked expensive. He looked up to another figure that was leading against the car and widened his eyes once he realized who it was. 

“Chanyeol?” He questioned out loud. The man next to him must be his father. He was looking down at Baekhyun on the floor with a blank expression, he wasn’t able to read it. He was still dressed in his school uniform as well. 

“You know my son?” The man asked him and Baekhyun nodded, not breaking eye contact with Chanyeol. 

“He seems fine.” Chanyeol scoffed, already seeming bored of what was going on. Baekhyun looked back to his father, trying to ignore the boy. 

“I don’t need an ambulance.” He said. Going to the hospital would be the last thing he needs, he just wants to go home and sleep. Besides, he needs to get in contact with his dad. “You weren’t moving fast. I’m sorry for getting in your way, sir.” He apologizes. Chanyeol’s dad didn’t look convinced. He tried asking Baekhyun what hurt, but he refused to answer. He didn’t want to appear weak, especially with Chanyeol right there. 

They sit in the parking lot for what seems like hours before Chanyeol’s dad finally lets him stand up. There was no sign of Minseok or Jongdae. Were they looking for him? Was his dad trying to get in contact with him? Baekhyun had too many thoughts running through his head, he couldn’t focus and barely realized that Chanyeol’s dad had grabbed onto his arm and was trying to help him stand up. He stumbled a bit, which resulted in Chanyeol himself rushing over to help as well. 

“Are you okay?” Mr. Park asks him once he's stable. He nods, ignoring the dull pain that sprouted around his waist. It’s not much, he’ll be okay. 

“Would you be able to take me home?” He asks. He knows he should go back in there and tell Minseok and Jongdae but he’s too exhausted to do much, and he just wants to get any yelling over with. They’d hopefully understand in the morning. He looks down at the floor and catches a glimpse of his now broken phone. 

“Yes, I can do that.” He replies and follows Baekhyun’s gaze to his broken phone. He goes over to pick it up and reveals the cracked screen. After folding his arms, he says, “I can give you my phone number so we can set up a time to take care of this. I’m responsible, so I will pay to replace it.” 

Baekhyun nods but he barely processed what he was told. He urges to be quickly let in the car and he settles in the backseat, careful not to put too much weight on his waist. He also gets a chance to observe the rest of the body and finds various cuts and bruises coating his hand. He knows he’s going to be sore in the morning. 

“Where do you live?” Chanyeol’s dad asks him once he’s situated in the car. Baekhyun thinks for a while, but he has no damn clue. He only knows what bus to take to get to the apartment building, not any actual directions themself. And he certainly doesn’t know the address of it, he hasn’t lived here for that long.

“I can’t remember.” He says.

“You can’t? Is your head okay?” Chanyeol’s dad immediately says frantically. Baekhyun mentally hits himself for causing confusion.

“Yes, it’s fine.” He says calmly. “I mean, I haven’t lived here long. I don’t know my way around.” He says, aware that Chanyeol is also listening. He wanted to somehow prove that he wasn’t stalking him the other day, but he knows there’s no way to do that.

The car was silent for a moment and Baekhyun could tell that he caused a major inconvenience for them. But what were they doing at the restaurant anyway? Was Chanyeol’s dad taking his son out for a fancy meal while he was still in his school uniform?

“Do you want to come to our house?” Mr. Park suggested and Baekhyun heard Chanyeol slap his dad. His first thought is to say no, but he doesn’t have many options at this point. He could always run back into the restaurant and have his meal but he wasn’t too keen on that plan. Plus, they didn’t know he came here with people. 

“I can’t do that. It’d be rude for me to invade.” He answers politely knowing that it was the right thing to say. 

Turns out, Chanyeol’s dad wasn’t having any of it and they were now on their way to their house. He was very curious to know what it was like, considering how expensive this car is. He wonders what it’ll look like, and if his mom is home as well. He didn’t have a working phone to distract him so he was alone in his thoughts.

The car turned out of the city and into a gated community. The houses were bigger then Baekhyun could even imagine. They live here? They pulled up to the third house from the entrance and he was trying to keep his mouth closed. This is the house Chanyeol lives in. He bets they have a corgi as well. 

“Do you need help getting out?” He’s asked, but he shakes his head. He should be good enough to walk, despite the mile long driveway.

The house is even prettier on the inside. Because it’s dark, he couldn’t see the appearance from the outside but the inside makes up for it. There’s at least three chandeliers in the main room alone. The staircase goes straight through the middle of the house and splits like curtains to either side to reveal a massive window overlooking the view outside. He’s amazed at how well the room is decorated. Not a single inch is left looking bare despite its large size. 

“Who is this?” Someone asks. Baekhyun looks up to see a middle aged woman looking at him. 

“This is Chanyeol’s friend.” Mr. Park says quickly, ending the conversation before any further questions spawn.

“I’m Baekhyun, nice to meet you.” He bows to the lady. She doesn’t have the same voice as the assumed mom of Chanyeol, so she has to be someone else. Perhaps a maid?

“Will you be staying the night?” She asks and he hears Chanyeol scoff next to him, before walking forward up the stairs.


	9. the discover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baekhyun finds out more than he's probably suppose to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im running out of chapter titles at this point time to google some fAnCy wOrDs 
> 
> and yes im regretting naming the titles like this. my dumbass wasnt satisfied with numbers!

Baekhyun was sitting at the dinner table, after their family kindly invited him to eat with them because he never had the chance to eat earlier. Their dining room wasn’t any different from the rest of the house. It still had the elegant feel to it. He felt even more out of place here than he did in the restaurant in the first place, and that’s saying a lot. The table consisted of only him with Chanyeol and his parents. He’s glad the maid was vacuuming in the other room so there wasn’t any painful silence. 

“The food here isn’t as good as the restaurant.” Chanyeol’s mom said with a smile. She seemed much nicer in this environment than she was the last time he saw her. Or, essentially, heard her. 

“Anything is better than ramen.” He says jokingly but judging but their surprised faces, he doesn’t think they took it as a joke. Do rich people not know what ramen is?

“What were you doing at our restaurant?” Chanyeol’s dad asks. Baekhyun looks up with wide eyes. Their restaurant? They owned that place? He should have guessed it, judging by the way they left with having no intention of eating there. 

“You own that restaurant?” He asks, making sure his ears heard properly.  
“It’s a family business. We hope that our Chanyeol will take over one day.” His mom says and he heard Chanyeol slam his head on the table.

“Can we not talk about that now.” He mumbles into the glass.

The chef begins to serve food and Baekhyun eats it all up. After all that’s happened today, he’s starving. The food tasted amazing as well. There was many different options, which seemed like a lot for just four people, but the chef’s and maid ate as well. If the food at the restaurant was even better, he could just imagine what it could taste like. He helps himself for a few helpings before deciding that’s enough.

“Would I be able to use a phone to call my dad?” He asks once the majority of food is gone and the table is being cleaned up. 

“Of course! There’s one in the entrance hall.” 

He nods in thanks, and makes his way over there. Before he types in his dad's’ number, he hesitates. If he didn’t tell him until the morning, it would give him a good night rest where he is. If he told his dad then he might come and get him and Baekhyun would rather stay here than go back home. It was comfortable here and he’s sure that they’d be able to take him to school in the morning. On the other hand, he’s have his dad worrying all night as well as Minseok and Jongdae whom he has no contact with either. They could easily still be at the restaurant despite it being a few hours later. 

He decides to do the right thing and call his dad. He types in the number and waits a few seconds before a voice picks up. 

“Hello?” It asks and he’s relieved to recognize his dad’s voice, meaning he’ll be able to explain what’s going on. 

“Dad? It’s Baekhyun.” He says, pausing.

“Baekhyun! What the hell! Where are you?” He yells, tone noticeably different from just the moment before. His dad has to be really angry. He hesitantly explains everything that’s going on, down to the exact detail including the part where he mentions that Minseok and Jongdae are waiting for him to come back inside after a phone call.

“I know, Minseok called me.” His dad says.

“He did?”

“Yes, I told him the call cut off suddenly. He went outside to look for you but couldn’t find you.” His dad says and Baekhyun feels terrible. His friends were worried enough to ask his dad yet he didn’t bother finding a way to reach them.

“How should I come home?” He asked. It was nearing ten o’clock already, but Baekhyun wasn’t aware of it because of how late they ate dinner. Their house was at least 45 minutes away, and with traffic and directions it could easily take longer.

“Let me talk to someone about that, we’ll figure it out. Be sure to rest, I’ll take you to the doctors tomorrow to see if there is anything wrong with your body. I’ll also yell at you once you’re here, so don’t think you got out of that one easy.” He says in a much calmer tone. His worry has settled down, Baekhyun assumes. Now that he knows he’s safe and in good hands. Baekhyun hands the phone off to Chanyeol’s mom before going upstairs as he was told earlier to do. He walked into the upstairs guest room only to find the legend himself sitting there on the bed while playing with his phone.

“Why are you here?” He asked in a curious voice though he thinks it comes off as accusing. 

“This is where I’m sleeping. You’re sleeping in my room” He answers without even looking up from his phone. 

“Why would I sleep in your room and you’d sleep here? That makes zero sense.” He says, walking closer to Chanyeol causing him to glance up. For some reason, he was willing to fight for this room even though it was a good bit smaller.

“Because it’s more comfortable?” Chanyeol answered ike it was obvious. He didn’t flinch when Baekhyun sat down directly next to him and crossed his hands. He wasn’t sure what Chanyeol meant by that. Did he mean his room was more comfortable, or the guest room was? Was he being extra nice or extra greedy?

“I want to sleep here.” Baekhyun states and lays down in the middle of the bed, lightly kicking Chanyeol away.

“Hey, don’t do that.” He mumbles whilst still looking at his phone.

“Come on, your guest doesn’t get to pick?” He dramatically whines. 

“Not if I have a say in it!” He answers, pushing Baekhyun’s feet over which ultimately turns into a mini footsie fight. 

Their few enjoyable seconds were cut short with loud yelling coming from downstairs. Is that his parents yelling? About what? He goes closer to the door to hear, but can’t make out any words.  
“Don’t mind that, they do it all the time.” Chanyeol says casually. Baekhyun is surprised, he doesn’t remember his parents ever yelling like that when he was younger. It seemed that their voices gradually grew louder and Baekhyun was able to make out a few words. 

“You caused this! If you weren’t such an irresponsible driver, nothing would have gone wrong tonight! Everytime something goes wrong in this family, it’s always you!” He hears Chanyeol’s mom yell in an angry voice. We’re they talking about him? Did they not welcome him here?

“Do your parents not like guests?” He asks, looking back at Chanyeol who gives no effort in trying to hide what his parents are saying. 

“They just don’t like to be burdened.” Chanyeol answers. Baekhyun nods after a few seconds of thinking and returns back to the bed. He suddenly feels terrible for being here. He should have just given them a random address and found his way home somehow. He can hear more yelling coming from downstairs and got anxious to talk to Chanyeol about something else. He was unfocused now, so he wasn’t remembering all that Baekhyun has done. 

Then, they heard a large glass shattering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter is binniehyuna and im usually shitposting on there when im not writing so yeah follow if you want lets be mutuals and friends i need more of those!


	10. the worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here i am back with another 3 am update because thats the only time i feel like writing!!
> 
>  
> 
> also tonight i am very tired cause im surviving off like 3 hours of sleep and its killing me but i really wanted to update so out came this shit!! i wanted to go more in detail but my brain can't function so it's not the best it can be

“Fuck, not again.” Chanyeol rubbed his face, now finally starting to acknowledge the fight downstairs. “This never ends well.” He says after standing up. His expression was completely different than before and Baekhyun thought he looked almost worried. 

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asks in a worried tone. What’s going to happen? 

“Usually they fight but they almost never throw things, not anymore anyway.” He says, now next to the door with Baekhyun. He had his ears pressed against the door but the commotion downstairs had calmed down a little bit. They didn’t hear anything else after the first crash. 

A few moments more passed of silence before Baekhyun decided to speak up. “Should we go downstairs?” He asked but that only earned him an annoyed expression from Chanyeol.

“Of course not, it’s none of our business. If parents are fighting, you don’t get involved. They’ll just find something to yell at you about as well.” He raises his eyebrows for a second. “I’m guessing that's something you don’t experience.” 

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows back at him. “You’re right, I don’t.” He says rudely, walking away from the door. Chanyeol is always able to find a way to ruin the mood, no matter what’s happening. Baekhyun sat back down on the bed, determined to make sure that he got it that night. He expected Chanyeol to run over and shove him off, but he didn’t. He continued to stand next to the door and listen. 

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asks him. 

“I’ll be right back.” Is all he says and then he leaves the room. Baekhyun sits there, confused. Why did he just leave? He hears the sound of Chanyeol going down the stairs once he moves closer to the door. He doesn’t know why he just left after specifically saying that it wasn’t appropriate to interrupt parents when they’re fighting. He decided to just sit on his phone for a little bit and wait for Chanyeol to come back. He didn’t have anything better to do anyway. The room had a large tv in it but Baekhyun didn’t want to make any noise incase something else happened downstairs.

20 minutes passed and Baekhyun was sitting in the same position, still no Chanyeol. He didn’t want to be sneaky because this wasn’t his house, but he couldn’t help himself. He was curious, so he decided to look downstairs hoping to catch a glimpse of anything that was going on. He suspected the boy could just be going out to get his toothbrush or something, but 20 minutes is a little long for something like that. He creaked open the door, looking around to make sure that Chanyeol wasn’t just taking an especially long time in the bathroom. 

“You were the one who offered!” He heard Chanyeol yell from downstairs, now certain that he had gotten involved in his parents drama. What were the even arguing about? Baekhyun thought the atmosphere seemed pretty normal at dinner earlier, what changed since then?

“Don’t talk back to me like that.” His dad says with a much different tone than he had used earlier with Baekhyun. 

“I’m just trying to defend myself!” He says louder than last time. Baekhyun mentally facepalms, he was there to know what happened last time Chanyeol tried to stand up to one of his parents. He waited for indication of a slap, but it never happened. There was a moment of silence before Baekhyun heard footsteps coming closer towards the stairs. He panicked, and quickly went back into the guest room and closed the door as quietly as he could. Judging by the loud footsteps, he can tell that he’s not in a good mood and he wanted to avoid causing any more tension before the end of the night. He flicked the lights off and jumped into the bed while putting the covers on him.

The door opened quickly and closed just as fast right when the lights were flicked on. “Get out.” Chanyeol said in a firm tone. Baekhyun didn’t respond, just kept his eyes closed to give off the impression that he was asleep. Chanyeol stomped over toward the bed and whipped the covers off the bed, but Baekhyun just kept his eyes closed. He hoped Chanyeol had enough decency to not make him leave when he was ‘sleeping.’

Baekhyun thought he was going to be shaken by the boy in order to be woken up, but what he got was much more unexpected. A few seconds later, the blanket was put back on his body. He really wanted to open his eyes to look at him, but he already settled on playing this part so he had to finish it. He heard the footsteps walk away and he decided to open his eyes a little way only to quickly shut him. He thought Chanyeol was going to leave, but he didn’t seem to have any intention of doing so. The lights were shut off and he heard footsteps coming towards the bed again. Baekhyun felt the bed move on the other side and then realizes that Chanyeol had indeed gotten into bed with him. 

Did Chanyeol really want this bed that badly? Badly enough that he would be okay with sharing it with Baekhyun, the creepy stalker boy? He buries his head into the blanket, hoping to drown out the thoughts and just fall asleep. This day had been one of the most long and tiring days of his life, yet he’s just not able to settle down for the night. 

His mind is so active and distracted that he barely even hears the faint weeping of the boy in bed with him. They were small and quiet sobs, but Baekhyun knew they held a lot of meaning. He could only imagine how Chanyeol must feel after seeing his parents fight. Scolding is something he’s used to, but he can’t remember a time where his parents really ever argued, they got along really well. It was terrible that their relationship was ruined so quickly. Baekhyun tries to distract his mind, but it doesn’t work. All he can think about is his mother. He hates how sudden it was and how much he didn’t know about it. He never even got the chance to say goodbye to her, which is one of his biggest regrets. 

His body felt numb. Instead of falling asleep, he was just laying in the bed listening to Chanyeol’s soft cries while making himself feeling even shittier by the minute. At this point, he would do anything to make him feel better. He hated going to sleep upset, it just made him feel even shittier in the morning and leads to an overall damper on the rest of the day. 

He rolls over to the other side of the bed so he’s now facing the back of Chanyeol. He lays his arm over his back in comfort, trying to calm the soft shaking. It had died down a good bit but there was certain points when it was more extreme. His hands were draped over the taller boy now, but Chanyeol didn’t shove him away like he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: binniehyuna! lets be mutuals!


	11. the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baekhyun and chanyeol talk a lil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason my brain just cannot process! enjoy this short chapter, should be longer but i mean its better than nothing
> 
> this might be a lil boring cause they dont do much but its really important for them to develop a relationship with eachother so ye

Baekhyun woke up to someone violently shaking him and yelling in his ear. “Wake up! Or you’ll be late.” A voice says and Baekhyun suddenly remembers where he is. He’s in Chanyeol's house sleeping in Chanyeol’s guest room with Chanyeol. He takes a wild guess and assumes that Chanyeol is the one pestering to wake up.

Baekhyun groaned in response and pushed Chanyeol’s arms off of him. He usually had trouble waking up but it was extra hard to because of the lack of sleep that he got. He was tossing and turning all night due to many different reasons, including the pain in his waist and the crying Chanyeol. 

“We have to drop you off first so just wake up.” Chanyeol said, tugging on Baekhyun’s arms. He moved a bit to resettle his position but just ended up causing himself more pain in his waist. He groaned and wished for Chanyeol to stop bothering him. Instead of his wish, he got Chanyeol pulling him by the arm to the floor. He yelled out in pain and hit the floor with a thud and a groan.

“What the fuck!” He asked, angrily and now in much more pain than before. He moved his hand over to his waist and touched it gently. He pulls up his shirt a little to reveal a slightly larger sized bruise covering the left of his waist. He’s now aware of the cause of the pain, and didn’t expect it to be this bad. He didn’t feel extremely terrible last night, so why does he feel like complete shit today?

“Holy shit.” Chanyeol says, covering his mouth with his hands. “I completely forgot, I’m so sorry.” He bends down to get a closer look. It’s a light purple color with darker areas closer to the middle, that was probably where the car hit him. “Is there anything you need? Some ice? A heat pad?” He asks.

Baekhyun lets out a small laugh, “there’s not much you can do for a bruise. What I need to do is rest.” He says.

“My parents aren’t going to agree to that, I’m sorry.” Chanyeol says in disappointment while looking at the floor.

“Why?” Baekhyun asks. They won’t let him rest for more than 8 hours after hitting him with their car? He could file a whole lawsuit if he wanted to.

“They don’t like things to be out of order. And whenever they are, it’s always somebody else's fault.”

“Does that mean they blame me for getting hit by their car?” Baekhyun asks.

“Possibly.” Chanyeol says. “It’s a shitty thing to do, I know. And it fucking sucks. Especially when you’re the one usually getting blamed.” He pauses for a moment before going on. “The day you followed me outside, twice, was a terrible day. I was late to school because our car wouldn’t work and of course it was considered the mechanics fault, not my mom’s. But it wasn’t! She ran over multiple curbs and that caused the car not to work, it’s simple.” Baekhyun nodded, urging him to continue. “And I got detention because I was late, which was somehow my fault. There’s no buses around here and I can’t drive, how was I supposed to get there on time!”

“What happened after we, you know, talked angrily to each other?” Baekhyun asks. He was curious. Did they get angry at him for being late, despite being unwilling to give him a ride home?

“I don’t think they even really noticed I wasn’t home. I took a taxi after I was out of the city because it would have been at least a 4 hour walk home.” He said, sounding disappointed. 

“Four hours?” Baekhyun asks in shock. “And she thought that was okay?” He couldn’t believe it. What parent would make their child do that? Especially in the middle of winter? He couldn’t imagine his dad saying something like that to him. He suddenly felt a lot of sympathy for Chanyeol and angry at Minseok and Jongdae for labeling him off before they actually spoke to him. 

“I don’t know, man. It’s fucked up, I know.” He finally sits down on the floor next to Baekhyun where he has now sat up against the bed. They sit in silence for a little bit and Baekhyun enjoys it. They understand each other and for the first time at this new school, Baekhyun actually feels a deeper connection with someone. Someone who isn’t afraid of being open to him. 

“My mom’s dead.” He says out of the blue, desperate to say something about his life after Chanyeol just told him a lot.

“I know.” Chanyeol gives a little chuckle. “I think I’ve figured that out.” 

“My dad is pretty nice, he’s usually at work though because he’s the only one in our family making an income. I have a younger brother as well, he’s four.” Baekhyun says, expanding on his family. He didn’t feel like he had to talk to Chanyeol about himself, but that he wanted to. He wanted someone else other than his family to know about him and him as a person. “My mom died giving birth to him.”

Chanyeol nods slowly, showing that he’s listening. “I’m sorry.” he says for the third time that day. He doesn’t say anything else, but Baekhyun is okay with that.

“It’s a little bittersweet, but there’s nothing we can do about it. It’s nothing to blame on the four year old. It’s nobody's fault, it just happened.”

“What was she like?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun smiled at the warm memories of his mom. He misses her and he’ll never forget the times they had together. “She was amazing. Her and my dad were the perfect couple.” He says, looking over to Chanyeol to spot any change of emotions. He felt bad talking about how good his parents are in front of the boy, but he couldn’t help it. He was too eager to talk to someone about all the good memories he’s had built up inside of him for many years. Luckily, Chanyeol doesn’t seem to take any hurt to this. 

Baekhyun continued talking on and on until it felt like it’d been house, but it was only 8 minutes later than before after he checked the clock. They both had a mutual discussion about themselves, and Baekhyun knows Chanyeol had never experienced something like that before either. His facial expressions were soft and eager and Baekhyun felt happy seeing him enjoying it as much as he did. He was happy here, he wished it could last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter is binniehyuna!


End file.
